Snork Tetris: Seaworthy Mind Block
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Dr. Gallio has made a "discovery" awhile researching Brain Activity and needs help from a fellow friend to publish his findings. What would Snorkland react? Read and find out. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Snork Tetris is growing strong in Snorkland, everybody was playing Portable Tetris non-stop and they were also playing the Three Dimentional Tetris that also hit the arcades like a speeding Snork Bubble.

Dr. Gallio was observing the effects of Tetris, he's researching on the effect Tetris has on the Snork's brain as they play the game. He happened to have gathered several volunteers and had their heads covered in electrodes before being asked to play Tetris, they agreed.

It was simple, sit down and play Tetris as the Doctor observes your brain pattern. After hours and hours of research, Dr. Gallio had filled up a notebook full of notes and he has stacks of paper filled with important data. After the last volunteering Snork leaves, Dr. Gallio scrunch the numbers and made an interesting discovery.

"It appears that Tetris increases Brain Efficiency," he said to himself as he looks over the data, "I gotta tell someone about this."

He packed his backs and heads off two the nearby Snorkland Highschool to meet up with a Snork named Gizmo Seaworthy, yes there is a relation. Gizmo is an indigo colored Snork, he's actually a robot that looks like a biological Snork but that's a totally different story. He usually teach at the Highschool in the day time and works at the Snorkland Recycling Plant at night, so Gizmo never really stops to rest for anything.

Awhile Gizmo was reading a book, Dr. Gallio came into his office and sat down a pile of papers. "Let me guess, you made an important discovery that you have to tell someone?" asked Gizmo without looking up.

"Yes, you wanna know what it is?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"That the Snork brain becomes more efficient after playing Tetris?"

"By Neptune, you've read my mind."

"Actually your the 104th person who came in here with the same story, they broadcast that snork on the news already."

Dr. Gallio was stumped, he felt crushed. He thought he had something coming and he sighed as he picks up his bags, he was just about to leave with Gizmo stopped him. "Hold on Gallio, there is something I could help you with."

"How?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"I've discovered that playing Tetris reduces quelling flashbacks of traumatic events," said Gizmo, "The data you provide might help me and I'll let you have all the credit."

"Really?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Of course I can, your family after all." said Gizmo as he got up and placed his hand over his shoulder, "I'm no scientist, I'm an engineer, but my skills on Neurology can be used to help a family member in need. If your worthy enough, then they should call you Seaworthy."

"Our last name is Seaworthy Gizmo," noted Dr. Gallio.

"Exactly," said Gizmo as he steps back, "Now lets get this raw data sorted out, I think I could pull out the most useful data from all this paper."

Gizmo helped Dr. Gallio sort through the data and combed every detail awhile making a report on Gizmo's discovery, Dr. Gallio actually wonders if Gizmo was right about researching this. However, the two managed to get enough work completed for Dr. Gallio to fill out a 100 page report on the new discovery. Awhile the Tetris craze is still hot, it's vital that they get their work published immediately.

"Let's go to the Snorkland News Station and get this snork published," demanded Gizmo, "I can't afford to see you fail, for once I want to see you on the news all thanks to video games. It's irony since Radio Seaworthy created the game in the first place, don't you think?"

"Ironic indeed," said Dr. Gallio.

With report in hand, they head off to the Snorkland News Station as fast as they can. Their snorks managed to get them to the New Station within 5 minutes, however there was a line and it was filling up with Snorks eager to get their stories on the air. At this rate, the Snorkland News Station would be closed within an hour. They don't have much time to waste.

"How are we going to get in front of the line?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Leave it to me," said Gizmo as he stomped on the ground in a rythmic pattern.

Suddenly, a green octopus with pink eyes shot out of the ground and surprised the Snorks. In line, they all looked at each other and screamed before swimming off in a hurry. The octopus did nothing, which was kind of weird.

"Thank you Octopus Breed," said Gizmo as the green octopus swims off, "Let's head in, before the Snorks come back."

Dr. Gallio and Gizmo managed to get inside the station and published their "findings", they soon got it broadcasted live on television and all of Snorkland were glued to their televisions as the two explain in fine detail about their Truama theory. After a few minutes, they were done and they soon left the station.

"Make a discovery and broadcast hours later, incredible record that would be difficult to beat." said Gizmo.

"Yes, I best be heading back to my lab Gizmo," said Dr. Gallio, "I'll see you later."

"Like next month later," laughed Gizmo.

The two departed and Dr. Gallio heads back to his lab, minutes later he heard a knock on the door and he opened it. Several fans of Snork Tetris were there and they rushed to greet the scientist, Gallio shuts the door and locks it as they pound visciously on the door demanding they want to see him.

"Oh I haven't anticipated that," thought Dr. Gallio as he presses his back against the front door. He soon pins a chair against the door and runs off into the lab and barricaded himself there, he pretty much sat there and waited for the crowd to get tired and go home. Dr. Gallio soon relaxes and he pulls out a Portable Tetris game and begins playing it, indeed it does increase Brain Efficiency.

**THE END**


End file.
